


push n pull

by kxtsukiyuri



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Telekinesis, Telepathy, inappropriate use of psychic powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxtsukiyuri/pseuds/kxtsukiyuri
Summary: There’s a game they play whenever they go out with friends. It’s a fun game, generally, and risky too, which Jaehwan loves. Sanghyuk isn’t too much of a fan of the risk, but it is a little thrilling.





	push n pull

There’s a game they play whenever they go out with friends. It’s a fun game, generally, and risky too, which Jaehwan _loves_. Sanghyuk isn’t too much of a fan of the risk, but it is a little thrilling. It usually plays out like this:

   It’s a big dinner night, whether it be for someone’s birthday, promotions, or just because they have money to blow and want to treat people. It’s usually a fancier restaurant, with mood lighting and soft classical music and waiters all in uniforms. When they arrive, Sanghyuk and Jaehwan will sit on opposite sides of the table, usually on opposite ends if the table’s long enough. They’ll make pleasant conversation, order drinks and appetizers, and generally ignore each other for the most part. After a while, one of them will make the first strike — Jaehwan might feel a phantom tingle on his thigh, or Sanghyuk might have a less than savory image or sound pulled to the front of his mind, and then the game begins.

   Tonight, it’s Jaehwan’s birthday dinner. They had already played around with each other earlier in the day; Jaehwan had been woken up by a little problem, as it were, and, well, what kind of boyfriend would Sanghyuk be if he didn’t offer to help? That had spiraled out of control until the two of them had finally left the bedroom two hours later, happy, satiated, and in Sanghyuk’s case, with a bit of a sore throat. In any case, it was an enjoyable start to an enjoyable day, filled with tiny little presents that Sanghyuk presented to Jaehwan: a trinket here, an expensive pastry there, the occasional heated kiss with Jaehwan pressed against a wall or a door or a counter. The day passes smoothly and quietly like that, save for Jaehwan’s near constant whining and whimpering, which Sanghyuk would say he knew nothing about, and especially not the cause, to the mild annoyance of the other members.

   By the time dinner comes about, Jaehwan looks ridiculously debauched. He’s always been easy to rile up, and it’s even easier today, what with Sanghyuk’s teasing and quiet promises of even worse exploits at dinner. Sanghyuk has a wonderful time helping Jaehwan get dressed, doing up his buttons and maybe securing his tie a little tighter than necessary at first. As soon as they’re ready, they and the rest of the members head to the restaurant Jaehwan picked for dinner. Per the usual, the two of them sit across from each other, opposite ends of the table, and pay more attention to their immediate seatmates than each other. It’s after the appetizers come that Jaehwan first feels something, a firm hand skirting up his thigh. At first, he just swallows, continuing eating and making light, mindless conversation with Hakyeon until the pressure on his thigh increases and slides between his legs, enveloping his cock for the briefest of moments. He’d been taking a drink, and the pressure is enough to make him gasp and nearly choke on his water, much to Hakyeon’s concern, but Jaehwan waves it off, saying he’s fine, just a little shiver.

   “It’s a bit cold in here, isn’t it?” Jaehwan says, almost a little too loud. Wonsik, stuck in the middle of the table, looks between Jaehwan and Sanghyuk with narrowed eyes before ordering two bottles of wine for the table. One for himself. Sanghyuk grins into his food, humming a little tune before reaching out again, sliding a phantom touch ever so lightly down Jaehwan’s spine just to watch him fight to stay still. He keeps this up absentmindedly as he eventually gets up to pour wine, until he’s serving it into Hongbin’s glass and there’s a sudden loud moaning in his head, unmistakably the type of high pitched, breathy moan Jaehwan makes when he climaxes. The bottle nearly slips from his grasp, and he spills a little on the white tablecloth. He immediately sits down after that, drinking his own wine with his face a near tomato red. Confident as he is, he still has his own fair share of weak points. His mind stays quiet and Jaehwan stays untouched throughout most of dinner, but the anticipation is still there, heavy between them both.

   As they’re wrapping up dinner and all receiving dessert menus, Jaehwan feels wet heat around his cock, staying much longer than the first touch, almost feeling like he’s getting sucked off. Very, _very_ determinedly, he steels his expression and takes the menu from the waitress, his whole body tensing as he tries not to rock his hips. Again, Hakyeon asks him what’s wrong, but it was quietly enough that Jaehwan could pretend he didn’t hear it, boring a hole through the menu with how hard he’s staring. Sanghyuk struggles to fight down a wide grin, looking at his own menu. After a moment, he feels his hold on Jaehwan getting pushed at, and he looks up at his boyfriend in confusion. Jaehwan takes that moment to broadcast a torrent of dirty talk that he’s been building up for the past 5 minutes, words along the likes of _bet you like teasing me, huh, like seeing me try not to writhe in this chair in front of everyone_ , and _you’re so fucking in for it when we get home, I’m gonna make you beg, make you scream_. Sanghyuk can’t tear his gaze away, and feels his hold on Jaehwan slip away like a ribbon off a present. In an attempt to fire that back even further, Jaehwan prods around in Sanghyuk’s mind, dragging up weeks old memories of Jaehwan pounding him into the rug in the bedroom, Jaehwan tying him to the headboard and edging him for hours, Jaehwan fucking his face and watching as tears dripped down onto his thighs and the hardwood below his knees.

   Sanghyuk’s finally snapped out of it when Wonsik shoves at his shoulder, telling him he’s the last one to order dessert. He mumbles out something random from the menu as he hands it back to the waitress, looking down at the table. He hears Jaehwan make a smug little noise before turning away from Sanghyuk completely, striking up a conversation with Taekwoon. The only thing Sanghyuk can tell about his dessert once it gets there is that it’s some kind of fruit salad, although what kind of fruit, he’s not quite sure. Either way, it doesn’t look bad, so he digs in, making the mistake of glancing around the table. His eyes land on Jaehwan, with a simple sundae; vanilla ice cream with whipped cream and a cherry. Jaehwan catches him looking, but pretends not to as he picks up his cherry and sucks it into his mouth, flustering poor Taekwoon in the process. In retaliation, Sanghyuk delivers a swift, wonderfully soundless smack to Jaehwan’s ass, delighting in watching him jump and hurriedly turn to face the table, staring down at the cloth.

    _That’s not fair_ , comes Jaehwan’s voice in his head.

    _Why not?_ Sanghyuk asks, locking eyes with Jaehwan as he sucks a piece of fruit off his fork.

_Come on, you know I like that too much —_

    _Oh, so you do like it? All those times you’ve walked around, breaking all the rules, practically begging for punishments, it’s all because you’re just a little slut for pain?_

   “You can’t say that!” Jaehwan damn near shouts out loud, his face flushing darkly as the rest of the table stares at him in shock. He hurriedly pushes away from the table and mumbles out that he’s going to the bathroom. After a moment, Sanghyuk excuses himself as well, pretending he doesn’t hear Hongbin’s exasperated sigh from behind him. The moment Sanghyuk steps inside and towards the only occupied stall, he’s acutely aware of Jaehwan’s muffled groans, a signal that he’s got his tie shoved in his mouth as he jacks off desperately. Sanghyuk knocks on the stall door, startling Jaehwan, who lets out a moan when he realizes who’s there.

   “Can I come in?” Sanghyuk asks, even though he knows Jaehwan is leaning against the door and probably doesn’t want to move.

   “No,” Jaehwan replies, and Sanghyuk can hear his pout. “You were mean.” Sanghyuk grins, pressing his hands against the door and sliding the lock open anyway. The door opens outwards, so he catches Jaehwan before he falls and pushes him back into the stall, following him in and locking the door again. He presses Jaehwan up against the door and drags his hand down into Jaehwan’s underwear, stroking him fast and rough.

   “I can be meaner,” he murmurs into Jaehwan’s ear. “I could do so much more to you than you could ever dream of.” Jaehwan keens, high and loud, and Sanghyuk presses his free hand over Jaehwan’s mouth, making him melt against the door.

   “Would you like that, Jaehwannie? Do you want me to be mean to you? Push you to the edge over and over, holding you back with only my mind so there wouldn’t be anything you could do about it? I know you hate getting edged. Maybe that can be your new punishment from now on. I could make sure to let everyone else know too, so you wouldn’t be able to con your way into their laps again. You want that?” Jaehwan barely makes a noise as he comes, hot over Sanghyuk’s hand on his cock. His eyes flutter open and shut as he struggles to stay standing. Sanghyuk helps him out a little, holding him up as he cleans off.

   “What do you say we leave a little early? Maybe once we get home you can do all those things to me that you pulled up earlier.” Jaehwan grins, huffing out a laugh.

   “God, if I wouldn’t love to. I think you deserve to get wrecked after embarrassing me out there.” Sanghyuk tsks, pinching Jaehwan’s ass as they leave the bathroom.

   “I didn’t hear many complaints from you, hm? If you had a problem, you certainly weren’t showing it.” Jaehwan rolls his eyes before settling a hand on the back of Sanghyuk’s neck, poking around in his head again until he finds his pleasure centers and starts doing the mental equivalent of keyboard smashing, making Sanghyuk gasp in shocked arousal as his knees buckle under the sudden heat coursing through him.

   “F-fuck, Jae, hyung, fuck, wait —“ Jaehwan’s hand on his neck tightens as he pulls him back upright.

   “I don’t want another word from you until we get home. Understand?” Sanghyuk shivers at Jaehwan’s change in demeanor, nodding frantically. Jaehwan smiles, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

   “That’s right. Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments, questions, and feedback are appreciated and encouraged 6v6


End file.
